The Chosen One
by Rock Raider
Summary: Another AllStars deleted scene.  Please read & review.


Disclaimer:I own nobody here. Shadow The Hedgehog belongs to Sega, & the song belongs to A2. All I own is this scene.

**The Chosen One.**

By:Rock Raider.

Cream & Cheese looked out at the empty cage across from theirs, looking around the room, hoping to see any signs of being free. However, it wasn't looking too good. There was nobody around for miles, except for a small blue crocodile-like creature in another cell. However, Cream didn't want to wake it, knowing that it was a Klap Trap, & probably a guard to alert the Syndicate to any escape attempts they might make. She then looked over her shoulder.

"Shadow?" She asked, wondering what was wrong with him. She saw him sitting in a corner of the cage on the opposite side from where she was, his knees up to his chest & his arms wrapped around them, his hands clutched together in front of them. He was sitting there ever since those Egg Pawns came & threw him in with her, & hasn't budged from that spot since he walked over there & sat in it. She became worried for him & walked over to him, wanting to see what was wrong with him. "Shadow, are you alright?" She asked. She stopped right behind him, still staring down at him, hoping that nothing's wrong with him. Shadow just continued to stare out at what was in front of him. Then the song "The Chosen One" by A2 began to play as the camera began to focus on him.

_**I can't remember.**_

_**Anything at all.**_

_**I've been turning it all around.**_

_**I'm sorry.**_

_**Oh So sorry.**_

_**Is this what I have become?**_

Shadow closed his eyes & lowered his head a bit.

_**Wish I may, wish I might.**_

_**Be someone else tonight.**_

_**Sometimes I wish I was never born at all.**_

The camera makes a fading sequence to the side of Shadow's head.

_**& I'll try to save the world.**_

_**Cause in the end I know.**_

_**I'm the chosen ooooooooooooooooooone.**_

_**I'm the chosen one.**_

The camera then fades to the front view of Shadow, with a quarter of his body, approximately half of his left side not on the camera.

_**I can't remember.**_

_**What I used to be.**_

_**Something's turning me upside-down.**_

The camera fades to a view looking up at Shadow's left mugshot.

_**You made me.**_

_**& I love you.**_

Shadow slowly closes his eyes again.

_**But I can't change the things I've done.**_

_(I'm the chosen one.)_

The camera then fades to a view of Shadow's left side on the left side of the screen, the rest of the screen taken up by blackness filled with cages.

_**Wish I may, wish I might.**_

_**Be someone else tonight.**_

_**Sometimes I wish I was never born at all.**_

Shadow opened his eyes a bit & lifted his head, looking up a bit.

_**& I'll try to save the world.**_

_**Cause in the end I know.**_

Shadow lowered his head back down & closed his eyes.

_**I'm the chosen ooooooooooooone.**_

_**The ch-ch- chosen one **__(one one one one one one)___

Shadow grit his teeth a bit in frustration.

_**guitar solo**_

During the guitar solo, Cream continued to look at Shadow, wondering what he was thinking about. Shadow moved his hand up to his forehead & rubbed it. He then put his hand in his lap & sunk his head in between his knees. After a short pause, Shadow took in a deep breath through his mouth, letting his belly swell up with air, & letting out an exasperated sigh. He then began to slowly shake his head. After a bit of that, he stopped shaking his head & left it in his head.

_**Wish I may, wish I might.**_

_**Be someone else tonight.**_

_**Sometimes I wish I was never born at all.**_

The camera then began to slowly pan out to show more of Shadow, Cream, & Cheese all in the cage. Cream & Cheese were still fixated on Shadow.

_**& I'll try to save the world.**_

_**Cause in the end I know.**_

_**I'm the chosen oooooooooooooooone.**_

_**I'm the chosen one.**_

_**The chosen ooooooooooooooooooone.**_

_**I'm the chosen one.**_

_(The chosen one.)_

By now the camera has panned out to show the whole cage. The camera stops panning out & focuses on the whole cage with Shadow, Cream, & Cheese inside it. The scene stays like this until the song has ended.

**The End.**


End file.
